This invention relates to an automatic fault diagnostic apparatus for a heat pump type of air conditioning system. More specifically, it relates to microprocessor controlled apparatus for a heat pump system which has the ability to determine when the heat pump is operating improperly and has provisions for indicating to the owner of the system when service is required and also for indicating to the serviceman the general nature of the fault or faults involved in the improper operation.